The α7 nAChR is a fast desensitizing ligand-gated ion channel that has high permeability to Ca2+. In human brain, α7 nAChRs are highly expressed in the cortex and hippocampus, regions associated with cognition, see for example, Breese et al. J. Comp. Neurol. (1997) 387:385-398. In neurons, α7 nAChRs are localized in both pre-synaptic and post-synaptic structures, where activation of the receptor can modulate neurotransmitter release, neuronal excitability, and intracellular signalling, see for example, Frazier et al. J. Neurosci. (1998) 18:1187-1195.
Cognitive impairments are prevalent in many neurological and psychiatric diseases, including Alzheimer's disease (AD), schizophrenia, and Parkinson's disease, and dysfunction in cholinergic signalling contributes to the cognitive impairments of these diseases, see for example, Francis et al. J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatry (1999) 66:137-147. For example, a principal feature of the pathogenesis in AD is the loss of cholinergic neurons in the basal forebrain nuclei, whereas increasing cholinergic transmission via inhibition of acetylcholine esterase is the standard of care for the cognitive symptoms of AD. More specific to the α7 nAChR, it was recently demonstrated that encenicline, a partial agonist of the α7 nAChR, improves cognition in Alzheimer's disease, see for example, Moebius H et al., 67th Annual Meeting. Am. Acad. Neurol. (AAN) 2015, Abst P7.100. Evidence implicating α7 nAChRs in the etiology of schizophrenia comes from studies demonstrating reduced expression of neuronal α7 nAChRs in the brain of schizophrenic patients and the observation that schizophrenics frequently smoke, which is believed to be a form of self-medication. In addition, variants in the promotor region of the gene coding for the α7 nAChR, CHRNA7, which impacts expression of the α7 nAChR protein, are associated with symptoms of schizophrenia, see for example, Sinkus et al. Neuropharmacology (2015) 96:274-288. Moreover, accumulating evidence from clinical trials has indicated that activating α7 nAChR with agonists may have beneficial effects on cognition, see for example, Keefe et al. Neuropsychopharmacology (2015) 40:3053-3060 and Bertrand et al. Pharmacology Reviews (2015) 67:1025-1073. Therefore, targeting the α7 nAChR represents a therapeutic strategy for the treatment of cognitive impairments associated with various cognitive disorders.
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a neurodegenerative disease characterized by progressive deficits in motor function, such as tremor, bradykinesia, rigidity and impaired postural reflex. The main pathological finding associated with the disease is degeneration of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra, resulting in loss of dopaminergic tone in the striatum. L-DOPA is the current standard treatment for the motor symptoms in PD. However, chronic treatment with L-DOPA in PD patients also induces dyskinesia, a side effect of L-DOPA therapy. New lines of evidence indicate that activating α7 nAChRs acutely alleviates dyskinesia in several animal models, see for example, Zhang et al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. (2014) 351:25-32. In addition, accumulating evidence shows that pretreatment with α7 nAChR agonists may protect against neurodegeneration in nigrostriatal neurons, suggesting α7 activation may have disease modifying properties too, see for example, Suzuki et al. J. Neurosci. Res. (2013) 91:462-471. Overall, α7 nAChR is an attractive target for both ameliorating disease progression and managing dyskinesia.
In addition to its expression in the central nervous system, the α7 nAChR is widely expressed in peripheral immune cells including macrophage, monocytes, dendritic cells, and B and T cells, see for example, Rosas-Ballina et al. Science (2011) 334:98-101. Activation of peripheral α7 nAChRs is critical for inhibiting the release of proinflammatory cytokines via the cholinergic anti-inflammatory pathway, see for example, Wang et al. Nature (2003) 421:384-388. Therefore, α7 nAChR is a potential target for several inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, and atherosclerosis, see for example, W J de Jonge et al. British J. Pharmacol. (2007) 151:915-929.
In recent years, α7-selective positive allosteric modulators (PAMs) have been proposed as a therapeutic approach to treating cognitive impairments in AD, PD, and schizophrenia, as well as L-DOPA-induced dyskinesia and inflammation. In contrast to α7 agonists that activate the channel irrespective of endogenous agonist, PAMs increase the potency of the endogenous agonist without perturbing the temporal and spatial integrity of neurotransmission. There are two classs of α7 PAMs, type I and type II, which differ based on the functional properties of modulation. The type I PAMs (e.g. NS1738, see for example, Timmermann et al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. (2007) 323:294-307) predominantly affect the peak current with little or no effect on receptor desensitization, while the type II PAMs (e.g. PNU120596, see for example, Hurst et al. J. Neurosci. (2005) 25:4396-4405) markedly delay desensitization of the receptor. Additionally, α7 nAChR PAMs may have improved selectivity over related channel targets, presumably through binding to non-conserved regions of the receptor.
The present invention is directed to a new class of compounds that exhibit positive allosteric modulation of the α7 nAChR.